


Deep and Crisp and Even

by psalmoflife



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Feelstide, Fluff, M/M, snowpocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psalmoflife/pseuds/psalmoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a blizzard hits New York City, Phil gets trapped in Stark Tower with the Avengers (and Darcy). He slowly loses his mind until Clint drags him away for some peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep and Crisp and Even

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Feelstide 2012, prompt 67: New York receives two thousand feet of snow, and the Avengers are snowed in.

Clint absentmindedly wandered out of the Avengers’ mid-week briefing meeting. Phil insisted on meeting with them all every week to keep them abreast of potential threats and lambast them about any property damage or press scandals. The briefings were held in Stark Tower- ostensibly because Fury didn’t like having the whole team on the Helicarrier, but Clint was pretty sure that Phil knew the chances of everyone showing up were better if he hosted them near the main kitchen in their residence. 

Thor was leading the charge back to the living room, presumably in search of ‘the Lady Jane,’ who had promised to take him ice skating at Rockefeller Center. Jane wasn’t in the living room, but Darcy was, curled up in a mass of fleece with her hair piled on top of her head.

“Sorry, buddy,” she said, “But I don’t think ice skating is going to happen today.” 

Thor looked absolutely crestfallen. “Why not?”

“Look outside.” 

Predictably, this led to a stampede to the windows. For a second Clint thought the blinds were closed- snow was falling so thick and fast that outside just looked like white. The buildings across the street and the cars down below were completely hidden. 

“This is unexpected,” Phil said next to Clint’s shoulder. Clint was pretty sure that he was more annoyed about being surprised by something than he was the actual snowfall. “JARVIS, where is the helicarrier?” 

“The helicarrier has been relocated south until the storm abates, Agent Coulson. All non-emergency SHIELD personnel are on leave until it is safe to travel.” 

“Well, well, well,” Tony said with a smirk. “Looks like you’re stuck with us, Agent!”

“God help me,” Phil muttered. 

***

Clint was sort of dreading the prospect of being snowed in with everyone. He was from Iowa, okay, he had played the snowed-in game before and until you got to go have a massive snowball fight or something it absolutely sucked. The Tower might have extra space and amenities, but the Avengers were all lone wolf types and rarely spent much time together outside of missions and PR events. 

Darcy sidled up to Clint. “Want to take bets on who snaps first? I think it’ll be Natasha.”

“Nah, totally Steve. The quiet ones are always the first to go crazy. Besides, he’s going to get all twitchy about the people losing heat and power.”

Sure enough, Steve was already glued to the tv, writing down the number to text to donate money to the Red Cross. 

“Yeah, no bet,” Darcy said. “But maybe we can use this to convince him to take over FEMA?” 

***

“Of course the Tower is fully stocked, Tony, what kind of idiot do you think I am?” Pepper sounded distracted. Clint wondered what was going on in California. Maybe a monsoon? 

“No need to get snappy, we’re all just unexpectedly stuck here and I needed to know if I should dispatch the Hulk to the grocery store.”

“Tony. They’re calling this the Storm Of The Century. We knew last week that this was going to happen. Happy has spent the last three days making sure that you have enough supplies and are ready to provide assistance to the police or fire departments as necessary.” There was a brief pause. “You didn’t read today’s memo of critical action items, did you?”

Clint hustled Phil out of the room before Pepper could start yelling. Something about her angry voice on a staticky connection always gave him a headache. 

***

Clint calmed down considerably when Phil showed up in the living room in a pair of Clint’s sweatpants and cuddled up next to him on the couch. 

“What happened to your ‘no fraternizing in view of coworkers’ rule?” Clint asked. Not that he actually wanted Phil to move, but he didn’t want this to backfire on them while they were all stuck inside, either.

“Apocalyptic storms call for special circumstances,” Phil said. “Besides, Natasha is our only actual coworker. The rest are just menaces to society that I have to babysit.”

Clint raised his eyebrows. “Post-coital glow finally worn off of Rogers?”

“He’s baking cookies with Lewis.” 

Clint said “Oooh, cookies!” and tried to get up off the couch, but Phil yanked him back down.

“They’ve ruined the last three batches because he’s been too busy licking sugar off her neck to check the oven when the timer goes off.”

“Huh. Good for Darcy.” They sat in silence for a few moments before Clint said “Think she’ll be pregnant by the end of this? Like, does he have super sperm?” 

“Menace to society, Clint. Menace to society.” 

***

“You know, you should just be glad that Steve is so handy with a fire extinguisher,” Darcy said. “Can you imagine how long it would have taken the fire department to get here?” 

There was a twitching vein in Phil’s forehead. “Perhaps you should have avoided igniting a blaze in the kitchen, Miss Lewis. Most people manage break-and-bake cookies without nearly this much fuss.” 

Steve was blushing. Darcy looked kind of proud. 

Phil looked like he wanted to continue his lecture, but then Tony walked in and immediately zeroed in on the marks on Darcy’s neck. 

“Time to evacuate the premises, sir,” Clint muttered. Phil sighed and followed him out of the room.

***

“Should I be worried that I haven’t seen Bruce or Natasha?” Jane asked. “They didn’t leave, did they?”

Phil sighed. “I certainly hope not. JARVIS?”

“Dr. Banner has sequestered himself in his lab. I believe he is attempting to avoid Master Stark’s presence while you are all so confined. Agent Romanoff is in her quarters organizing her weapons chest.” 

“She’s going to kill us all,” Darcy said.

“I’ll protect you,” Steve said.

“Kill me now,” Phil said.

***

When Thor started making noises about summoning a lightning storm in hopes of melting some of the snow, Clint knew it was time to drag Phil back to his room. Their room? Officially just Clint’s room, since Phil was still attempting to retain some semblance of authority over the Avengers, although really he stayed there anytime he was in New York. 

“C’mon, baby, this building is probably fireproof anyway,” Clint said. “You know when Thor has one of his dumbass ideas Jane is the only one who can talk him out of it, so let’s just go sit somewhere and get your blood pressure back down, okay?” 

Phil gave a long-suffering sigh, but allowed Clint to take his hand and lead him away from the beginnings of a conversation about Jane and Tony building a weather machine. 

***

“Well, at least it’s quiet,” Phil said. He was on the couch in Clint’s room, glaring out the window like the snow had personally offended him. (Which, really, it kind of had.) 

Clint settled in beside Phil, leaning down to rest his head on Phil’s shoulder. “Is it really that bad to be stuck here with me?” he asked quietly. 

“Of course not,” Phil said. “It’s the others that are driving me insane.”

“But we’re locked inside my rooms, now,” Clint pointed out. “No one else can come in. Privacy mode is on. It’s just us.” 

Phil made a humming noise under his breath, turning to nuzzle at the crown of Clint’s head. “You know I’ll never complain about spending time with you, sweetheart.” 

In the back of his mind Phil knew that he should probably be teleconferencing with Fury, or locking Tony out of his labs until his attention span ran out and he forgot about the weather machine, but…

He had Clint snuggled up next to him, hot chocolate in hand, and lazy kisses interspersed with laughter, and nothing else really seemed to matter.


End file.
